1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to candle lanterns, and, more particularly, to candle lanterns with flashlight components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery-powered flashlights and lanterns have been used for many years for general-purpose recreational lighting. Because of the difficulty in determining the amount of time a set of batteries will continue producing energy, extra batteries are usually carried by the user. Also, because of the batteries"" relatively short life, they must be used with discretion. Unfortunately, the batteries gradually lose their charge when not used. Therefore, most users remove them from their backpacks when the backpacks are placed in storage. Another problem is that their switches can inadvertently be turned-on when carried in a backpack thus causing the batteries to be completely discharged.
Candle lanterns, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,566,055 and 5,688,040 are very popular with all types of recreational users. Candle lanterns are normally preferred over gas or electric powered lanterns because gas or electric lanterns give off too much light in enclosed spaces such as inside a tent, and last only for a couple of hours. Candle lanterns provide lower illumination, which adds ambience to any occasion, for up to eight hours. Another feature of the candle lanterns described in the above-referenced patents is that remaining candle life is readily visible through view slots formed on the sides of the candle lantern.
One drawback with candle lanterns, however, is that they can be difficult to light in the dark and in windy conditions. When the candle flame is accidentally blown out, the user must find matches in the dark to re-light the candle. If the user is outdoors, he or she must often xe2x80x9ccupxe2x80x9d his or her hands to block the wind. In order to ignite the wick, the candle is often tilted to one side which causes a small amount of hot liquid wax to accumulate on the top of the candle and spill onto the user.
A combination candle lantern and flashlight is needed that is lightweight and compact for backpacking. Such a device should enable the flashlight component to be easily disconnected from the candle lantern body so that both components may be independently used. Such a device should use a low electrical power-demanding lamp, and include a switch mechanism that is less susceptible to being inadvertently activated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combination flashlight and candle lantern.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is lightweight, compact, and allows the flashlight assembly to be detached from the candle lantern body so that each component may be independently used.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a flashlight assembly that uses a low-power LED for illumination and a switching means designed to prevent inadvertent activation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device that uses a modified lower base that may be used with the upper metal cover and candle holding assembly in existing candle lanterns.
These and other objects of the invention which will become apparent are met by a combination flashlight/candle lantern which is similar to the candle lantern assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,055 and incorporated by reference herein. Such candle lanterns, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and generally referenced is 5, include an upper, cylindrical-shaped metal cover 6 that selectively attaches to a cylindrical-shaped lower base 7. A telescopingly adjustable glass lens 8 moves inside the metal cover 6. Formed inside the lower base 7 is an upward extending cavity (not shown) with a candle holding assembly 9 located therein that removably holds an elongated candle 10 in an upright, perpendicularly aligned position over the lower base 7. Slots (not shown) formed on the external surface of the lower base 7 engage detents (not shown) formed on the inside surface of the metal cover 6 to selectively connect the metal cover 6 to the lower base 7.
The combination flashlight/candle lantern disclosed herein uses a modified lower base designed to be used in place of the lower base 7. The modified lower base, which connects to the metal cover 6, lens 8, and candle holding assembly 9, all used in the prior art, is also cylindrical-shaped, with an outer diameter identical to the lower base 7. Also formed inside the modified lower base is an upper cavity designed to receive the candle holding assembly 9 that holds an elongated candle 10 in an upright, perpendicularly aligned position.
A key difference between the modified lower base and the lower base 7 used in the prior art is the downward extending lower cavity formed on the modified lower base. The lower cavity is designed to selectively receive a low profile, battery-powered flashlight assembly. The flashlight assembly may be selectively attached and removed from the modified lower base so that the flashlight assembly and candle lantern may be used independently. The flashlight assembly is designed to have a relatively low profile so that the overall length of the combination flashlight/candle lantern is nearly identical to candle lanterns found in the prior art. It includes a cylindrical-shaped base member, a combination lens-switch component, at least one flat battery, a longitudinally aligned, low power illumination means, and a set of electrical contacts. A means for locking is also provided on the modified lower base and the base member that selectively holds the base member inside the lower cavity. The combination lens-switch component is designed to be manually rotated to activate and de-activate the illumination means located in the flashlight assembly thereby preventing inadvertent activation when stored. The flashlight assembly also includes an optional bail that enables the flashlight assembly, when removed from the base member, to be separately carried by the user or attached to a hook.